Fabrics are typically made from corresponding raw materials and are constructed by weaving, knitting, plaiting or braiding. For example, felt fabrics are produced by the interlocking of fibers. Fabrics are primarily classified into woven fabrics, knitted fabrics, felt fabrics, plaited fabrics, non-woven fabrics, laminated fabrics and molded fabrics by standard production methods thereof.
In a narrow sense, woven fabrics refer to fabrics constructed by interlacing vertical warp threads with horizontal weft threads at right angles. Woven fabrics are the most widely used fabrics for under wears and outer wears. Knitted fabrics are constructed by making sets of threads into loops and combining the loops with one another in forward, backward, left and right directions. Knitted fabrics are rapidly produced by knitting and tend to be loose and elastic when being worn. Strands of fibers are interlocked by heat, moisture, pressure or striking to construct felt fabrics, thus eliminating the need for the use of threads. In plaited, braided and lace fabrics, individual threads are interlaced with sets of threads while sliding in any one direction to attain desired effects. Non-woven fabrics are constructed by the application of adhesive materials, the attachment of fibers through chemical functions on the surface of the fibers, or the attachment of webs or sheets of thermoplastic fibers by heating. Laminated fabrics are constructed by laminating a foam to one or two woven fabrics to achieve improved flexibility and provide a cushiony feeling. The surface areas of molded fabrics are larger than those of the raw materials before extrusion. Molded articles (e.g., clothes) are cushiony, or are in the form of a pile or plate. These articles are very wearable, match the functions of the human body, and are not readily deformed.
The lateral sides of two-dimensional fabrics are not utilized or used. Sewing and other fusion techniques are currently used to impart three-dimensional shapes to fabrics.
Industrial applications of such techniques have been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,519 suggests a blind comprising two-layered fabrics and a movable blade positioned between the fabrics wherein the fabrics and blade are adhered to the blade by fusion or bonding. The horizontal movement of the blade allows light to enter through the mesh type fabrics, and the vertical movement of the blade blocks light. By the movements of the blade, the amount of light entering the blind can be controlled. In addition, the soft texture and mesh structure of the fabrics enable the blind to shield light in a controllable manner. However, the use of an adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive for the adhesion of the blade to the fabrics may cause the problems of indoor environmental pollution. Particularly, long-term use of the blind causes a deterioration in the physical properties of the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive by UV light, resulting in poor adhesion between the blade and the fabrics. In serious cases, the blade is separated from the fabrics.
In an attempt to overcome the above problems, a three-dimensional fabric is suggested in Korean Patent No. 10-0815579. The three-dimensional fabric includes a surface layer, a backing layer, and an intermediate layer connecting the surface layer and the backing layer. The intermediate layer is composed of first intermediate portions and second intermediate portions. The surface layer includes sequential unstitched surface portions and sequential stitched surface portions formed in an alternating and repeating pattern. The unstitched surface portions are essentially composed of surface warp threads only and the stitched surface portions are composed of the surface warp threads and intermediate warp threads. The backing layer includes sequential unstitched backing portions and sequential stitched backing portions formed in an alternating and repeating pattern. The unstitched backing portions are essentially composed of backing warp threads only and the stitched backing portions are composed of the backing warp threads and the intermediate warp threads. The intermediate layer includes sequential intermediate portions composed of the intermediate warp threads only and connected to the stitched surface portions and the stitched backing portions in an alternating and repeating pattern.
However, there are still many problems in the above-mentioned three-dimensional fabrics. The structure of the fabrics is simple such that they are composed of a backing layer, and intermediate layer, and a surface layer, so that it is impossible to display various scenes. In the event that the surface layer and backing are formed into a mesh structure, only intermediate layer should shield light. The greatest problem of the patent is that the intermediate portions of the three-dimensional fabric have a single-layer structure, so that it is impossible for light to be shield completely. Therefore, the patented fabric is not applicable in various fields such as movie theaters, lecture rooms, presentation rooms, laboratories, and so forth in which light should be shield perfectly.